Sailor Moon: Beginnings
by Sailor Crystal
Summary: Ryoko: This tells of Aurora's story before Silver. Aeris: If your curious to know the events that happened, leading up to Silver, this is the place. CURRENTLY ON HOLD
1. Prologe

Ryoko: This is our newest story. Aeris: Tells of Aurora's beginnings.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon, but Aurora and Athena belong to us.  
  
Sailor Moon: Beginnings  
  
Prologue  
  
A girl of about four is seen standing beside a throne, looking up at a blonde haired, crystal blue eyed woman. The girl has pink hair with it put up in cones. Her eyes are pale blue and she looks confused.  
  
"Mama? Why did you call me here?"  
  
"There are four people I want you to meet."  
  
The girl looks towards four girls, who bow and smile.  
  
"Who are they?" The girl asks.  
  
"They are the Outer Guard." The girl smiles and walks down to them, her white dress trailing out behind her.  
  
"Who are you?" The girl asks, innocently, standing in front of a girl with shoulder length dark violet hair.  
  
"I am Hotaru Tomoe, otherwise known as Sailor Saturn. Sailor Scout of death and rebirth and princess of Saturn. It's nice to meet you, Princess Serenity."  
  
The girl, named Serenity, smiles. Saturn looks down at her with violet eyes and smiles. From what Serenity could tell, her sailor color was purple or violet.  
  
"Call me Aurora. Please?"  
  
"Alright, Aurora it is."  
  
Aurora hugs Saturn before moving over a little to stop in front of a girl with short cut blonde hair.  
  
"Who are you?" Aurora asks again.  
  
"I am Amara Tenoh, otherwise known as Sailor Uranus. Sailor Scout of the sky and princess of Uranus."  
  
Something about Uranus told Aurora she was going to be training with the older scout later on in her life. And judging by her appearance, her scout color was either gold or dark blue and she looked tough. "It's nice to meet you, Uranus."  
  
Uranus smiles, her dark blue eyes twinkling. Aurora hugs her and moves on to a woman with knee length forest green hair.  
  
"Who are you?" Aurora asks.  
  
"I am Trista Meiou, otherwise known as Sailor Pluto. Sailor Scout of time and space and princess of Pluto."  
  
Aurora smiles and hugs her. Aurora makes a mental note that her scout color might be dark red or green. Pluto returns Aurora's hug and her blood red eyes travel over to the last scout as Aurora walks over.  
  
"Who are you?" Aurora asks, looking at the shoulder length aqua haired girl in front of her.  
  
"I am Michelle Kaioh, otherwise known as Sailor Neptune. Sailor Scout of the oceans and princess of Neptune."  
  
Neptune looks at Aurora with royal blue eyes and smiles. Aurora smiles back and hugs her, making sure to note that her scout color might be aqua. Aurora then steps back and bows.  
  
"I am Neo Princess Serenity. Second daughter Neo Queen Serenity and it's a pleasure to meet all of you."  
  
The four and her mother smile. They turn to walk out but Aurora runs up and grab's Saturn's hand.  
  
"Stay and play Hota!" Aurora says, happily.  
  
Saturn looks at Aurora's mother who nods. Saturn smiles and both girls run off.  
  
"Glad to see she has a friend." Pluto comments.  
  
The other two nod in agreement and all three walk out. 


	2. Meeting Tokina

Ryoko: Hi guyz. I'm writing this chap of Sailor Moon: Beginnings.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but Aurora, Tokina, and Athena belong to me.  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon: Beginnings  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting Tokina  
  
  
  
"Hota, come here!" Aurora yells.  
  
Saturn runs over beside Aurora and gasps out loud.  
  
"Who could have done this?" Saturn asks herself.  
  
"We have to see if anybody survived!"  
  
Saturn nods and both run into the destroyed neighborhood. Aurora had been walking around with Saturn when she came upon the destroyed neighborhood. Saturn was shaken. It was so close to the Crystal Palace, how could it been done without anybody noticing? Saturn's thoughts drift until she hears Aurora gasp.  
  
"What is it?" Saturn asks, walking over to her.  
  
"There's somebody under here!"  
  
Saturn can hear the faint breathing and begins to move the rubble. Aurora helps her and pretty soon they uncover a young girl. Her body is covered with dirt, cutes, scrapes, and bruises. Most of the cuts are bleeding and she has a gash in her side and head.  
  
"Can you heal her?" Aurora asks.  
  
Saturn shakes her head and picks the girl up.  
  
"Aurora, go ahead and get help."  
  
Aurora nods and runs ahead. Saturn watches her go, then starts walking, the girl lying limp in her arms. By the time she's halfway to the palace she's feeling strained and weak.  
  
"Hota! Hotaru!" A voice calls out to her.  
  
"Over here!" Saturn calls back as best she can.  
  
Aurora comes running up and steadies Saturn as she starts to fall. Uranus runs up beside Aurora and gently takes the girl from Saturn. Saturn smiles gratefully at Uranus then collapses against Aurora.  
  
"How will we get her home?"  
  
"Don't worry." A soft voice says.  
  
"Neptune!" Aurora cries.  
  
"No formalities."  
  
Neptune walks up and gently takes Saturn from Aurora.  
  
"Can you keep up?" Uranus asks.  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Hop on."  
  
Uranus bends down and Aurora jumps onto her back. Both take off running towards the palace. A few hours later find Aurora and her sister sitting by Saturn as she lies in a bed.  
  
"Rini. I'm worried." Aurora says softly.  
  
"Don't worry Aurora. She'll wake up soon."  
  
Rini, Aurora's older sister by a year, looks almost exactly like her, expect for eye color. Rini's eyes are red while Aurora's are pale blue.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to check up on Diana."  
  
Aurora nods. Diana the cat was recently born to Luna and Artmeis the cat. All three were advisors to the Royal family and the scouts; well Diana would be when she grew older. But at the present time, Diana was really sick and needed to be checked up on frequently.  
  
"Come get me if she wakes up."  
  
Aurora nods again. Rini stands up and walks out of the room. Aurora looks at Saturn's still form then stands up and walks over to another part of the room behind a curtain.  
  
"How is she, Amy?"  
  
The blue haired girl looks up at Aurora, then down at the girl from before.  
  
"She's doing alright. Her cuts and gashes are bandaged. All's that left is for her to wake up."  
  
Aurora nods and looks at the girl. Mercury had cleaned her up and under the dirt she had covering her body you could see rainbow streaked hair and pale skin.  
  
"Will you tell me when she wakes up?"  
  
Mercury nods and Aurora walks back over to Saturn. She sits down at the edge of the bed and crosses her arms on the bed. She places her head on them and waits for Saturn to wake up. It's a few hours before she does and Aurora has fallen asleep. Saturn opens her eyes and sits up. She looks around and spots Aurora asleep. She smiles and places her hand on her head. This causes Aurora to stir. She opens her eyes and lifts her head up.  
  
"Hi Hota!"  
  
Saturn smiles and Aurora hugs her. Mercury pokes her head out from behind the curtain.  
  
"She's awake."  
  
Aurora and Saturn walk over to the curtain and step inside. The girl is looking around with crystal-blue and crystal-purple eyes mixed in. She looks over to the newcomers and nods then looks around some more.  
  
"She's certainly not scared." Aurora whispers.  
  
The other two girls nod and Aurora walks up to her.  
  
"Hello. My name is Aurora. What's yours?"  
  
"Tokina." The girl answers looking at her.  
  
Aurora saw a hint of sadness in her eyes and frowns.  
  
"You are welcomed to stay here as long as you like." Aurora says.  
  
Tokina nods and all three girls walk out of the room.  
  
"What do you think?" Saturn asks.  
  
"She's lonely. She knows her home was destroyed. She needs a place to stay." Aurora says.  
  
Both girls nod and they keep walking down the hallway. 


	3. Tokina's Sadness

Aeris: Aeris here. Ryoko is off somewhere and I haven't seen her for a while. So while she's gone I'm going to update this story.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. But Aurora and Tokina do.  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon: Beginnings Chapter 2: Tokina's Sadness  
  
Aurora is walking through the gardens by the palace a few days later. She had noticed that Tokina seemed distant and sad. She would learn why soon. She walks into a grove, ducking under a branch from a tree to get there. She's shocked to see Tokina sitting on a rock looking sad.  
  
"Tokina?"  
  
The girl jumps and stands up.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, Princess."  
  
"Drop the formalities. What's wrong?"  
  
Tokina sits down on the rock and Aurora walks over.  
  
"It's just that.I miss my family. I barely remember them, but I still miss them."  
  
"Have you tried to see if anybody survived?" Aurora asks softly.  
  
Tokina shakes her head and turns away.  
  
"I know nobody survived. I saw them kill my family."  
  
"Who's 'they'?"  
  
Tokina gasps and covers her mouth. She gets up and runs off. Aurora watches her through her pale blue eyes and gets up.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss, Tokina. But I will do anything to help you." She says before walking off.  
  
It takes half the day but Tokina finally returns. She seems less distant but still sad. Aurora starts thinking something's up.  
  
"Tokina?" Aurora asks later.  
  
Tokina jumps and turns around. Aurora looks her over. Her shoulder length rainbow streaked hair looks messed up and tangled. Her mixed colored eyes are dull and blue seems to be the dominant color. Her dark purple dress is torn in many places.  
  
"What happened?" Aurora asks.  
  
The girl, older then Aurora by a year, looks down.  
  
"I took your advice, but I found nobody."  
  
"There's more to your sadness."  
  
Tokina doesn't look up and Aurora walks up and takes her hand.  
  
"Tokina. If you're going to live here, you have to tell us."  
  
Tokina takes Aurora to her room and both girls sit on Aurora bed. Aurora looks over to Tokina who avoids her gaze.  
  
"I want to talk about it, but I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Tokina doesn't answer. She falls back onto the bed and sighs. Aurora leans over her and finds that she's asleep. Aurora gets up and walks out of the room.  
  
"What if she's apart of the group that destroyed her home? Or worse, they're forcing her not to tell because they'll kill her if she does." 


	4. New Name

Ryoko: I'm here this time around and I'm updating the story this time, so enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but Aurora and Athena belong to me.  
  
Sailor moon: Beginnings  
  
Chapter 3: New Name  
  
A year has passed since Aurora meet the Outer Guard and Tokina came. Aurora's fifth birthday has come and Aurora is sitting in front of her mother. Both of them are sitting on a bed.  
  
"Mother, I've noticed that me and Rini seem to get confused when somebody calls us by our princess names."  
  
The queen nods and Aurora looks back at her. The girl didn't really look like her mother at all. The queen has blonde meatball hair and if she were standing up, it would brush against the ground. On the queen's head is a crown with three hears on it. In the middle of the biggest heart is a ruby gem. The queen's eyes are crystal blue and are soft yet filled with much wisdom. While Aurora's dress touches the ground, it doesn't have any bows on the back. The queen's dress reaches the ground and trails out behind her as she walks and it has bows on the back. Also while Aurora dress circle neckline is silver, the queen's is gold.  
  
"Mother. I was wondering if I could change my princess name."  
  
The queen looks surprised.  
  
"To what?"  
  
"Neo Princess Silver. Since silver is my favorite color and me and Rini won't get confused anymore."  
  
"Princess Silver? Has a nice ring to it. All right. Silver it is."  
  
Aurora smiles and both girls stand up. The queen takes Aurora's hand and both walk of the room and down the hallway.  
  
"Aurora, what do you think of Tokina?" The queen asks in a soft voice.  
  
"I'm not sure. She's distant and looks to be conflicting with herself. Like she has a secret and won't tell."  
  
"A forbidden secret maybe?"  
  
"Maybe." Aurora agrees.  
  
The day passes and Aurora is shoed out of the palace by her mother. Aurora decides to go to another planet. She walks over to the teleporter building and decides to go to Neptune. The instant she steps out of the building on Neptune, she's hit with mist. She walks on and locates the palace. She walks into the beautiful aquamarine building and looks around.  
  
"Neptune? Guardian Neptune?" Aurora calls.  
  
"Serenity?" Neptune's voice calls from upstairs.  
  
Aurora smiles and walks over to the spiraling staircase. She walks up the stairs and into a room. She looks around and finds Neptune brushing her hair.  
  
"Hi Neptune."  
  
Neptune turns around and smiles.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was shoed out of the palace, so I came here."  
  
Neptune smiles and stands up. She gestures for Aurora to sit down and the girl does.  
  
"So how old are you?" Neptune asks.  
  
"Five." Aurora answers, looking at Neptune through the vanity mirror.  
  
Neptune takes Aurora's hair down and it trails down to midback. Neptune starts brushing it and starts a conversation with Aurora.  
  
"Five? You have to be at least six!"  
  
Aurora laughs and tilts her head back to look at Neptune upside down.  
  
"You need to pay more attention." Aurora says, though not in a sarcastic or mean tone.  
  
Neptune smiles and tilts Aurora's head forward so she can finish her hair.  
  
"Michelle?"  
  
Neptune looks at Aurora through the mirror.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
Neptune's eyes sparkle and she smiles.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's impolite to ask a woman her age?"  
  
"OH!" Aurora says, looking down and blushing.  
  
Neptune laughs.  
  
"I'll answer. I'm 23."  
  
Aurora looks up and turns to Neptune with a quizzical look.  
  
"You look 16."  
  
"As does Uranus." Neptune says, laughing.  
  
Aurora nods and Neptune puts her hair back up in the meatball hairstyle.  
  
"Oh? Did you know I'm changing my name?" Aurora asks.  
  
Neptune walks in front of Aurora and gets down on her knees beside her.  
  
"No. What are you changing your name too?"  
  
Neptune starts putting a little make-up on Aurora's face.  
  
"I'm changing my princess name to Princess Silver."  
  
"Nice name and has a good ring to it."  
  
Aurora closes her eyes as Neptune puts some eye shadow on. Aurora opens her eyes and blinks.  
  
"So why are you changing it?"  
  
"Stop confusing me and Rini."  
  
Neptune nods and gestures to the mirror. Aurora looks and smiles.  
  
"Oh wow."  
  
Aurora has some pink blush on her cheeks and has dark blue eye shadow on her eyes to bring out her pale eyes, but it's done so it looks like a professional did it.  
  
"Why don't we go back?"  
  
Aurora smiles and stands up. She smiles up at Neptune and takes her hand. Neptune smiles and both walk out. As they walk, Aurora notices Neptune is in her princess form. Neptune leads Aurora to the teleporter building and both teleport back to Earth. Aurora likes visiting the other planets of her friends, but she likes the Earth more.  
  
"Are you ready?" Neptune asks.  
  
"No." Aurora answers nervously. ' Neptune smiles and leads Aurora to the palace. They go inside and a few minutes later a full-blown party is going on. Aurora is having fun with Tokina, Rini, and Saturn. The time for Aurora's announcement has not yet come and Aurora is happy. The four girls are currently in Aurora's bedroom and Tokina is messing with Aurora's hair.  
  
"So, how does it feel to be a year old?" Saturn asks from her place on the bed edge.  
  
"I don't know." Aurora answers.  
  
"Oh? I think your going gray." Tokina speaks up.  
  
"Huh?" Rini and Saturn ask at the same time.  
  
"I think she's going gray." Tokina says again.  
  
Aurora turns around and feels a slight pain in her head from Tokina pulling a hair from her head. Aurora looks at the hair strand in Tokina's hand. But it's not gray; it's a sparkly gray.  
  
:"It's silver!" Aurora says, half shocked.  
  
All the other occupants of the room look more shocked then her. Aurora gets up and goes over to her full length mirror. From the bangs around her crescent moon to the tips of her hair faint tints of silver are able to been seen.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Maybe it's to make you more distinguishable with your name change."  
  
Aurora nods in agreement with Saturn's comment.  
  
"Girls! It's time!" They hear a man's voice say.  
  
The four sigh and walk out of the room. They walk together down the stairs and to the main hall where the queen is waiting for them.  
  
"Do I really have to do this?" Aurora asks softly as the other three girls go to their seat.  
  
"Yes." The queen answers.  
  
Both mother and daughter walk to the end of the table and Aurora looks around.  
  
"I feel so short and nervous."  
  
"Aww come on."  
  
The queen picks Aurora up and the girl blushes in embarrassment. Not at the treatment from her mother, but for being the one to make the announcement. As Aurora looks around at all of her sailor friends, her eyes fall onto the necklace on Mars' neck. It's a red crystal and Aurora sets her eyes on it, though all the scouts had one.  
  
"Go on Aurora." The queen says softly.  
  
"Umm.well I've notice lately there's been some confusion lately when mine and Rini's names are called. So I've decided to change my name from Neo Princess Serenity to Neo Princess Silver."  
  
Everyone in the room cheers and Aurora falls back against her mother in a faint. 


	5. The Ill Priestess of Elysion

Ryoko: The one chapter I've been dying to do.  
  
Aeris: Why didn't you do it earlier?  
  
Ryoko: Work.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, but Aurora and Athena belong to me.  
  
Sailor Moon: Beginnings  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
The Ill Priestess of Elysion  
  
A year has passed and Aurora is now six. The silver tints of her hair have gotten brighter and more noticeable, but nobody has said anything. Night has fallen and Aurora is slowly limping back to her room.  
  
"Note to self. Ask Uranus to go a little more gentle in training."  
  
One of Aurora's legs has a nasty bruise on it, but it's slightly worse then it looks, and is causing Aurora extreme pain. The girl finally reaches her room and limps over to her bed. She falls on to it and immediately falls asleep, not bothering to change or cover up. As Aurora falls deeper into sleep, her spirit wanders. She feels cold air on her body and opens her eyes. She's amazed to find herself in a beautiful forest. She looks around and finds herself surrounded by small creatures. She holds out her hand and one lands on it. She giggles as it tickles her hand.  
  
"Hi. I'm Aurora. What's your name?"  
  
The thing smiles and Aurora can now tell what it is. It's a female fairy. The fairy has waist-length green hair and she has green eyes. She's wearing a leaf like dress, but it has faint blue streaks in it.  
  
"My name is Sugar Dust. There is somebody who wants to meet you."  
  
"Somebody besides you and your fairy friends know I'm here?"  
  
The small fairy nods and flies up on light green wings.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
The fairy flies off and Aurora runs after it. The other fairies follow behind her. Sugar Dust leads Aurora to a temple. Sugar Dust lands on a step and Aurora looks at her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
The fairy points up the steps and looks away. Aurora looks up to the temple then starts walking up the stairs. Sugar Dust flies up and lands on one of Aurora's cone meatballs. Aurora reaches the top and lifts her head up.  
  
"Sugar Dust. I have a question."  
  
"What is it?" The small fairy asks.  
  
"How come my leg doesn't hurt?"  
  
"This is the kingdom of dreams. So your spirit is here. None of your physical injures are hindering you. Go inside."  
  
Aurora nods and slowly walks into the temple. As she walks down the dark corridor, she becomes aware of a loud wheezing, like someone is having trouble breathing. Aurora enters a lit room and hangs near the back. Sugar Dust flies off and Aurora can hear low murmuring. A few minutes later and the fairy flies back with someone with her. As the figure walks into the light, Aurora bows politely.  
  
"Hello My name is Aurora. What's your name?"  
  
She stands up and the figure smiles.  
  
"My name is Helios. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Aurora smiles as she looks at Helios. He's a handsome young boy with kind, gentle red eyes. He has baby blue hair and a sparkling gold horn on his forehead. A red gem is set below it and he's wearing a white outfit with some light blue points and some dark blue points. Sugar Dust lands on Helios' horn and sighs.  
  
"What's wrong?" Aurora asks, noticing the sad look both fairy and boy have.  
  
Helios looks up at Aurora then gestures for her to follow and walks off. Aurora follows and holds out her hand as another fairy flies up and lands on it. She looks up at Aurora with bright orange eyes and she's wearing a light orange dress. Her orange hair falls to her waist.  
  
"Hi. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Forest Fire. Maybe you'll be the one to help her."  
  
"Help who? Sugar Dust?"  
  
The fairy shakes her head and flies off on transparent orange wings. Helios stops in front of a door and Aurora notices the wheezing has gotten louder.  
  
"Please. Go in." Helios says softly.  
  
Aurora walks in and let's her eyes adjust to the darkness as she closes the door.  
  
"Helios." A soft musical voice says.  
  
Aurora walks over to a bed and gets down on her knees beside the bed.  
  
"No. My name is Aurora."  
  
The girl in the bed looks at her and a smile crosses her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Aurora asks, when the smile disappears and the girl cringes.  
  
"I'm not sure." The girl answers.  
  
Aurora gently places her had on the girl's forehead. She feels frowns as she feels the heat.  
  
"Can you answer where I'm at? If it's not too much trouble." Aurora asks.  
  
"Your in the kingdom of dreams, Elysion."  
  
Aurora thinks, but stays by the girl until she falls asleep. Aurora gets up and walks out of the room.  
  
"How is she?" Sugar Dust asks.  
  
"Not so good. I don't think anyone can help her, she doesn't even know what's wrong with her. Is she your sister?" She asks, looking at Helios.  
  
The boy nods and looks down.  
  
"Her name is Athena and she's my younger sister. She's been sick for three months now and now in the past week has she gotten so bad she can't walk."  
  
Aurora frowns.  
  
"Maybe I should wake up. Maybe Mercury can help her."  
  
"Let me come." A soft voice says.  
  
"Athena! You shouldn't be up!"  
  
Helios runs over to her and catches her as she falls.  
  
"Helios, please. There's a good chance I'll die. I want to see the waking world."  
  
Helios reluctantly nods and helps Athena up. Aurora feels bad and comes over.  
  
"Can you change form?" Helios asks.  
  
Athena nods and Helios steps away from her. Athena glows and her body changes shape to that of a horse. The glowing stops and Athena almost falls in her new form. Aurora walks over to her and steadies her.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Athena nods and Sugar Dust waves. Both horse and girl disappear. 


End file.
